


It could be worse

by Harringroveismyguiltyship



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Steve, M/M, NSFW, Protective Billy, jealous billy, messy i guessy, suck it till it’s flat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harringroveismyguiltyship/pseuds/Harringroveismyguiltyship
Summary: Steve just wanted to go and hangout with friends. He didn’t think this was going to be what would happen. Honestly. After everything else that happened to him in the last year. Why was this the most surprising and confusing one?





	1. Really billy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I’m a no beta writer so I really hope you all like this and leave a nice comment it took me hours o write don’t forget to share love you all my fans

Possessive billy  
Someone:hi steve  
Billy:go say hi to your own steve this ones mine  
*lifts steve over shoulder and runs away*


	2. Messy I guessy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut can be messy I guessy

A dick in the butt

Slut Be careful not to nut

Would be messy I guessy


End file.
